Open Your Eyes
by maispecialk
Summary: Ever wondered how the Flock got out of the School? My first Song fic. Set to "Open You Eyes" By Snow Patrol. T for violence.


_*First songfic! Set to "Open Your Eyes"  
by Snow Patrol_

_I don't own the song, I don't own the characters, I don't even own the Pandora station that inspired this, but I do own the logic that pieced it all together…_

_All this feels strange and untrue__  
__And I won't waste a minute without you__  
__My bones ache, my skin feels cold__  
__And I'm getting so tired and so old_

I felt her hand in mine and couldn't believe it. The other was pushing back my hair, feeling my forehead. I was covered in sweat, I knew it. Despite the sweat I was cold, shivering. Then a warm blanket covered me and I could hear a fire crackling in the background. I knew she was there with me. I hoped the others were too. I knew we weren't there anymore, not in that damned school, and whatever I was feeling, it was worth it. "Open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Her voice was pleading, frustrated, almost angry. Desperate?

_The anger swells in my guts__  
__And I won't feel these slices and cuts__  
__I want so much to open your eyes__  
__'Cause I need you to look into mine_

Memories were rushing back. We were exhausted. All of us were. They were being especially cruel today, more so than regular days. Maybe they knew what we were up to. But we had our plan and we were going to stick with it as far as I was concerned. "You still think you're up for this?" Max asked wearily. She was tired but you could still hear the fight in her voice. She was ready to rally at any minute. "I know I am." I responded with confidence. I was excited, shaking on the inside. I refused to think about what the white coats had just done to me, or what they had planned. They weren't going to get the opportunity. She nodded, checking with everyone else in their cages. As tired as they all were they were prepared to do what needed to be done. "You're sure they're coming for him?" I heard Max ask Angel again. She nodded. "Any minute now." She answered. I felt fingers brush my shoulder and I looked to see her staring at me, her eyes less severe than usual, comforting. "I've got this." I told her, armoring up. I extended my hand, our fingertips touching. "You better." She threatened.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars__  
__'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire__  
__Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine__  
__And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time__  
_

The door opened, with a flash of light. There were only three of them. They didn't expect us to recover so quickly. I pretended to be passed out, letting my weight sink beneath me. They pulled me, dragging me by my shoulders until I was out of my cage. I turned my body quickly, kicking beneath ones legs, tripping him until he landed. I knew the other two were coming. I banged his head into the concrete floor to make sure he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I heard Max kicking her cage fiercely. They were trying to restrain my shoulders, so I elbowed one in his face. His nose gushed with blood as he went to try again to restrain me. He failed. Max's hands were balled together and her fists banged down on his head like a hammer. I turned to the last one. I heard Max unlocking cages as quickly as she could. I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a nearby wall. I held his throat tightly as I reached into his coat pocket, finding what I was looking for. A syringe. I uncapped it and shoved it hard, into his skin. The dose was meant for us, not him. He would be out for a long time, if he ever even woke up. "Hurry!" She yelled to all of us. We barged out of the doors, our wings unfurling. We flew for a few miles, unwilling to rejoice. We literally weren't out of the woods yet. That's when I felt myself falling, crashing…heading for the ground. But it was all black.

_Every minute from this minute now__  
__We can do what we like anywhere__  
__I want so much to open your eyes__  
__'Cause I need you to look into mine___

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

I willed myself to do it. I could have slept for hours more, but that voice wouldn't let me. Her voice, urging me not to. "Please open your eyes." She begged again. I concentrated on that and pulled my eyes open. I heard the same voice, but it didn't say anything this time. Was that…sobbing? I lifted myself up lightly, trying to find her. She was right there, her head on my chest, tears leaking into my shirt. I pulled my mouth into a small smile. The others were there too. I had done it. We were free. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

_All this feels strange and untrue__  
__And I won't waste a minute without you_

"We're staying with you Max. We all are." Angel told her with a smile.


End file.
